flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 5
Hiddenshade rumbled his congratulations, still waiting for his eye to be treated.---- Cardinalblaze rose to her paws, quivering from grief and pain, still weak from battle. Her leg still oozed blood, but she was determined to have her family back together once more. "I'm going to find them."Silverstar 14:13, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ((Renegade??)) "I'll come with you," He meowed. "I'll let Flamestar know where we're going." ((OH MY GOSH I HAVE ANOTHER AWESOME PLAN!!!)) Flamestar 22 14:19, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw woke, proceeding to return to DarkClan camp. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 14:23, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) Gritting her teeth, Cardinalblaze nodded at her mate, leg in the air.Silverstar 14:27, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Let's go then," Birchtail meowed, his voice sharp. (Continue this in DarkClan?) Flamestar 22 14:43, January 25, 2015 (UTC) (Sure) Mapleshine sat out of the Medicine Cat Den, licking her wounds painfully.Silverstar 14:45, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail stretched, following alongside his mate to tell Flamestar where they were headed. "Flamestar, Flamestar!" He called, but strangely, no answer. Flamestar 22 14:47, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gazed at her mate with round eyes. "Could she possibly be....-" She began, swallowing hard. "...Losing a life?"Silverstar 14:51, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "No!" He yowled, staring at Flamestars bloody body. Falconstripe stood over her, his claws bathed in blood. "You monster!" Birchtail snarled, lunging at him and quickly pinning him down. Flamestar 22 14:52, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze stood strong beside her mate, spiking out her fur and hissing furiously at Falconstripe. "Do you have some death wish?!"Silverstar 14:54, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "I don't," He hissed, thrashing his tail. Birchtail layed beside the leader, tears flowing from his eyes. Flamestar quickly stumbled up, steadying herself. "It's okay, it wasn't my last life. Although, I only have a few left." Flamestar 22 14:56, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade, who was still patiently waiting for his treatment, approached his leader with a swift flick of his tail. "Here, I'll escort you to Frostleaf," he meowed, offering his shoulder for support.Silverstar 14:59, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you, Hiddenshade," Flamestar meowed, her breath almost lifeless. Falconstripe lie pinned under Birchtail. "You can't kill me," He snarled. Flamestar 22 15:04, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "He may not be able to, but I'd happily kill you, because 'accidents happen'." Warned Hiddenshade as he escorted his leader to the Medicine Cat Den. Deep down, he didn't mean it, he was loyal to his friends in the code, but he knew that accidents did happen, and acted like he meant so.Silverstar 15:07, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Go ahead, Hiddenshade. I'll give you the honor." Birchtail hissed, keeping Falcon pinned. Flamestar 22 15:15, January 25, 2015 (UTC "S-Sir? You mean it?" Hiddenshade asked, rather baffled by the sudden "honor" of killing a cat. He gazed at Flamestar, as if asking her for permission.Silverstar 15:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Go ahead," Birchtail snarled. He lashed his teeth, sinking his claws into his flank. Flamestar 22 15:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade, gently letting Flamestar, approached Falconstripe with his ears back. Raising a sharp, long claw, he slowly sunk it into the neck of Falconstripe, letting him suffer as he felt his neck being ripped open. Once he decided that the wound was deep enough, Hiddenshade stepped back, watching him flail and spit up blood.Silverstar 15:27, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Falconstripe coughed up blood, flailing helplessly under Hiddenshades claws. "Don't kill him, just let him suffer." Birchtail insisted, enjoying the pain that his brother conceived. "You attack my camp, steal my kits, and take one of my leaders lives, YOU PAY!" Flamestar 22 15:30, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze remained beside her mate, watching the tom suffer with her blue eyes gleaming.Silverstar 15:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Get off me you moron!" Falconstripe hissed, pushing Hiddenshade off. He quickly pounced on him, slashing at his throat and throwing him to the ground. Flamestar 22 15:35, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade, quickly slinking to the side, drug Falconstripe by his tail to a rock, a large and strong one to be more specific. He grabbed the tom's hind leg and bent it around the rock until it snapped, breaking the leg's bone. "Now, go ahead and suffer more." Hiddenshade muttered with a snort, padding away.Silverstar 15:37, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Falconstripe yowled in pain. Birchtail smirked, enjoying the suffering. "That'll be enough," Flamestar ordered. "You're not a bunch of vicious heathens, unlike DarkClan!" Flamestar 22 15:38, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade twitched his whiskers in amusement, returning his leader and escorting her to Frostleaf.---- Cardinalblaze, determined to find her poor little scraps, was already limping towards the camp exit.Silverstar 15:41, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Cardinal, let's go find the kits. We need to hurry, we don't know how much danger they could be in!" Birchtail yowled. Flamestar 22 15:43, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Way ahead of you," sighed Cardinalblaze as she quickened her limping.Silverstar 15:44, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze returned to camp, Scarletkit hanging in her jaws with her mate beside her. Stormkit was already falling asleep, tired from the expedition and action.---- Hiddenshade grumbled quietly to himself, raising a paw and rubbing his wounded eye. He wouldn't go blind or loose it, it just needed some herbs.Silverstar 00:07, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail beside Cardinalblaze, fell to the ground, breathing heavily. He sighed. "I love you, Cardinalblaze." Flamestar 22 00:11, January 26, 2015 (UTC) The queen wrapped her injured, weak body around her mate. "I love you too, Birchtail, I love you more than StarClan..." She murmured softly, closing her blue eyes and sighing.---- Meanwhile, Hiddenshade ushered Scarletkit and Stormkit to Frostleaf to make sure they were alright.Silverstar 00:13, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail was comforted at his mates gentle words, although his was still in severe pain. Frostleaf sat in the Medicine Cat Den, her tail-tip flicking as the two kits entered. "Great StarClan! What happened to you two!?" Flamestar 22 00:50, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit twitched his whiskers crossly. "Those jerks of DarkClan stole my sis, so I went to get her back! Then they stole me and tortured us!" He mewed crossly, standing close to Scarletkit as if someone would try to steal her again.---- Hiddenshade sat beside the two kits, narrowing his eye at them. His injured eye was feeling better, and he finally got the needed herbs for it.Silverstar 01:53, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow blinked at the two young kits as her own slept by her still swolen belly. It'd take a few days before she become her normal weight again. "Streamkit for the blue grey shecat, Nightkit for the black tom, and Sparrowkit for the brown shecat," she decided. She let out a purr of delight and happiness. Her own kits, right by her belly, just like she'd wanted only a few short moons ago. Still purring, she licked Streamkit's head in delight.--Stormver 02:04, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit fluffed out his pelt, starting to get cold as he awaited treatment. Scarletkit shivered beside him, her eyes round as she gazed around, still in pain. Cardinalblaze rose to her paws, nuzzling Birchtail. "Alright, when they're treated, send them into the nursery, I'm going to keep Shadowkit and Emberkit warm." The injured queen murmured, limping off to her other kits Silverstar 11:56, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf, very suprised, quickly gathered the herbs she needed to treat the wounds to the two kits. "Dear StarClan!" She shouted, looking at their awful gashes of blood. She placed the herbs in front of them. "Here, eat these." Birchtail nodded, pressing close to his mate before leaving to the Nursery. Flamestar 22 12:38, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Sharktalon yawned, laying in the Warriors Den. He soon stood up, stretching as the sun warmed his pelt. The Hawks Eye The Eagles Cry 18:44, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Padding past the Warriors Den, Scorchclaw gazed in, looking at Sharktalon. "Mornin'," He meowed, flicking his tail. Flamestar 22 18:48, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm watched the medicine cat in despair. "But what about Stormwillow? She's still weak." She licked the former rogue's fur. Curling up beside the slumbering queen, she started grooming Stormwillow's pelt as she slept. "I'm like her bodyguard. She trusts me more than anything here." Stormver 21:25, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ((Okay, I forgot like..All the med.cat herbs and I really don't find intrest in roleplaying her so..Can someone take her place?)) Frostleaf flattened her ears. "I know, she has just given birth to three, healthy kits. She'll be fine, I gave her a few herbs and some Stick and some Borage Leaves." Flamestar 22 21:41, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Burntleaf lie in the Warriors den. Scorchclaw, padding around FlameCLan camp, spotted Burntleaf. He called to her, his voice echoing through the den. "Hi, Burntleaf!" Flamestar 22 00:14, January 27, 2015 (UTC) (( Hey, thanks! )) BurntLeaf Instantly turned her head towards the sound of her name, She stared at Scorchclaw for a quick moment and smiled "Hey" ((You're welcome!)) "Hi, would you like to go hunting?" Flamestar 22 00:26, January 27, 2015 (UTC) BurntLeaf Stared at him, then nodded slowly as she got up and shoke the leafs off her fur, then waited for Scorchclaw to start walking so she could follow. "Alright then," He meowed. He trailed out of camp, waiting for Burntleaf to follow. Flamestar 22 00:33, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Burnt followed him quietly, she remained silent, still adjusting to this new friend. Scorchclaw stretched. When catching sight of a mouse, he swerved around, lowering his gaze. "Stay silent, and keep your tail down," He ordered, his voice sharp. Flamestar 22 00:55, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Burntleaf nodded again, as she lowered herself against the ground and watched him carefully. (Hey Burnt, you may want to leave a siggy like this: Stormver 02:01, January 27, 2015 (UTC)) Silverstorm stretched, standing up on her paws. "I'll take her back to the nursery," she meowed, grabbing the queen's scruff in her jaws. "I'll be back for the kits." She padded away, dragging Stormwillow to her nest, then grabbing her kits. Finally, after several moments of carrying kits, Silverstorm settled down with Stormwillow, her kits, and Wolfkit. Closing her eyes and resting her head on Stormwillow's flank, she fell asleep. Stormver 02:01, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade lapped his tongue over his black-and-silver pelt, washing blood from it. His wounds hurt, but he was brave and strong.---- Mapleshine sat in a tree, crisscrossing her forelegs as she lay there, letting out a soft sigh.---- Owlscream was feeling sick (yay he can diiieee).---- Cardinalblaze limped alongside her mate, her body feeling heavy and weak from battle. Upon seeing their two others kits, her blue gaze softened, and she licked them each on the forehead. "Oh my dear little warriors..."---- ( I can handle Frostleaf, I know herbs quite well) Stormkit and Scarletkit obeyed, though Stormkit made quite a disgusted face. "Bleeeh!" He grumbled afterwards, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he swallowed the herbs. Afterwards, Frostleaf dressed them in Marigold and Cobwebs, checking them over once more. Stormkit angled his ears towards Stormwillow's litter. "Who are they?"Silverstar 21:03, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit, waking, padded over to Frostleaf's den. "Stormwillow's kits are asleep," she told the medicine cat. "They are our new friends!" She yelped at Stormkit. "She's named them too- Streamkit, Nightkit, and Sparrowkit."Stormver 21:11, January 27, 2015 (UTC) .... ((Okay, thanks, Silverwhisker.)) Yawning, Birchtail stood up, padding towards the Nursery. He pressed close to his mate, glad that everything was back in shape. Flamestar 22 22:23, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow licked her kits' fur, rasping her tongue over their feather soft fur. She glanced up as Birchtail padded in. Wolfkit stood nearby, her eyes shinning hopefully at Stormwillow. It was clear she wanted to hear a story from the queen's rogue life. Stormwillow, glancing up at Birchtail again, asked, "How are you two today?" Stormver 22:33, January 27, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine. I'm sorry I lashed out at you yesterday," he meowed. "I was trying to protect my kits." Flamestar 22 22:38, January 27, 2015 (UTC) "It's not your fault. I..I had no idea the kits would come...I didn't even know I was expecting.." Stormwillow trailed off, deep in thought. Stormver 22:49, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze's ears pricked as she noticed her and Birchtail's other kits enter the nursery. Scarletkit had her head low along with her tail, letting out a small yawn. Stormkit walked beside his sister proudly, his ears pricked with his tail held high, yet he looked rather serious. "Momma? Daddy? Are you guys gonna get herbs too?" Scarletkit asked with a large yawn, nearly falling over from sleep.Silverstar 00:04, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow blinked, pain tightening her throat. Nobody seems to care! she thought bitterly. She shook her head. They just don't understand me.. "I'm okay myself," she coughed, her voice raspy. "I'm okay!" she screeched as more coughing shook her body. No! Not a cold! Shaking herself, her throat was clear now. "It was just breathing problems.." Stormver 00:25, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "I'm glad your okay," Birchtail rasped. "Congratulations on kitting too!" He meowed, a purr rumbling in his throat. He pressed close to Cardinal, purring. He gazed at his kits with a smile. "I love you," He whispered. Flamestar 22 00:42, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze softly, leaning up against her mate, but flinching in pain from her wounds, causing her to stumble slightly. Grunting, she regained her balance, shaking blood from her pelt. "O-Ow...Our kits are almost a week old, Birchtail..." She murmured in a voice full of pain, but her tone was sweet and loving.Silverstar 00:47, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow smiled, her eyes full of love for the deputy and queen. "I can explain the problems I've had.." she rasped. "I've had this for moons." Stormver 00:53, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit gazed up at his mother, kitten-blue eyes round with worry. "M-Mom? Are you ok?!" He whispered softly, tugging on her tail as if trying to drag her to Frostleaf.Silverstar 00:55, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "She's fine," Birchtail broke in. Birchtail bent down to lick Stormkits ear, purring softly and purring. Flamestar 22 01:23, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit gazed up at his father through a sharp blue gaze, looking rather serious. "No, daddy's she's not, she's hurt, hurt hurt hurt!" He replied angrily with a lash of his tail. Didn't his father care for the she-cat he loved. Cardinalblaze sighed softly as she remained on her side, trying to act relaxed, though her eyes revealed her pain.Silverstar 01:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong bent down, gently placing a mouse on the top of the fresh-kill pile. She walks over to Stormkit, "Easy Stormkit, I will take care of Cardinalblaze." She murmes, her tail wrapping around her paws. She ran back and snatched up the mouse she had caught, "What happened?" She asked, strangely calm as she nudged the mouse closer. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:40, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade approached the nursery, seeing it was bustling with activity. Kits probably need a distraction. The black-and-silver tom decided, shouldering his way inside as he ducked down. "Hey, Scarletkit and Stormkit, c'mere! I'll show you around camp." He murmured, watching them brighten. Now would be the time for Cardinalblaze to be treated, as the kits would be out of her fur.Silverstar 01:42, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed. "It's just breathing problems. I call it.." She trailed off, deep in thought. "The Suffercough. It tightens your throat when you're upset or lonely, and you get a hacking cough that comes with it. It's so much worse when you're sick." Stormver 00:59, January 29, 2015 (UTC) "It'll be okay, Stormkit," Birchtail assured, pressing close to his mate. Emberkit gfazed at Hiddenshade, the huge, bulky, black tom. She backed up, as Shadowkit rolled his eyes. Shadowkit, bouncing excitedly lashed his tail. "Can I go hunting? Or battle a cat?" Flamestar 22 01:19, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade twitched his whiskers in amusement. "No Shadowkit, I'm afraid not, you may take all the fun from us! How about an exclusive look in the warrior's den instead?"--- Cardinalblaze cringed in pain from the touch of her mate.Silverstar 01:31, January 29, 2015 (UTC) " Borrrrinnngggg!" He shouted. "I wanna fight!" Emberkit sat back, chuckling at her brother. "Silly, you'll have to wait to be an apprentice!" Flamestar 22 01:52, January 29, 2015 (UTC) "Whoa, we can go in the Warrior's Den?! Dude, that's a once in a awhile oppertunity for us kits, if we go in there without permission, grumpy 'ol warriors will kill us!" Grunted Stormkit, his blue eyes dancing wild with excitement, dashing after Hiddenshade.---- Cardinalblaze slumped down, closing her eyes weakly as her breathing slowed.Silverstar 01:55, January 29, 2015 (UTC) "Fine," Shadowkit grunted, hissing under his breath. Emberkit squealed happily, prancing towards the Warriors Den. "You okay?" Birchtail moaned, his shoulders skunked as his scars felt injured as ever. Flamestar 22 01:58, January 29, 2015 (UTC) "...N....o..." Was all the wounded Queen could respond, her voice raspy and full of pain, practically lifeless.---- Stormkit snorted at his brother as he loped behind the massive black-and-silver warrior. "Well, if you don't want to go on a cool adventure escorted by one of the most famous warriors, you can go back in the nursery like a kit." He simply replied, angling his ears towards the massive Warrior's den as they neared it. Stormkit's paws trembled, but only as he gazed at Flamestar's den, his heart pulling him towards the massive den. I wanna be leader!Silverstar 02:03, January 29, 2015 (UTC) "Cardinalblaze? You okay?" Stormwillow asked, twitching her whiskers. "Is everything okay?" She stood up and padded towards the groaning queen. "Is it...the Suffercough?" She whispered.Stormver 02:11, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit, upon seeing his mother in the corner of his gaze, cried out, speeding to her. "Momma, momma!" He wailed, eyes round with fear.Silverstar 02:11, January 29, 2015 (UTC) "Get Frostleaf!" Stormwillow yowled at Wolfkit. The grey kit nodded and took off. Stormwillow turned back to Cardinalblaze, worry flooding her veins. Pressing on her chest, Stormwillow tried to help the hurt queen. Stormver 02:19, January 29, 2015 (UTC) The she-cat had touched a wound on Cardinalblaze's chest, causing her to hiss in pain, yet her eyes remained closed.---- Stormkit tried to push his way through to reach his mother, blue eyes glowing with fear and determination. "M-Momma!"Silverstar 02:20, January 29, 2015 (UTC) "It's her wounds," Stormwillow sighed, relieved. She spotted a chest wound she'd touched, licking it clean, dried blood tasting like crowfood in her mouth. "She's going to be okay," she called to Stormkit. Stormver 02:25, January 29, 2015 (UTC) "She's not ok, she's not at all, she's infected!" Argused Stormkit with his tiny tail lashing. Cardinalblaze, remaining weak and near-death, gazed at her son with soft eyes. "...Get outside...Distract him..."Silverstar 02:26, January 29, 2015 (UTC) "She's just weak," Stormwillow soothed. "She'll be better in no time. Go find Wolfkit or Silverstorm. I know Silverstorm was going to teach Wolfkit and Firekit the hunter's crouch." Turning back to Cardinalblaze, her throat tightening again, she searched for white spider silk, cobwebs to put on the queen's wounds. Stormwillow spotted some in the corner, grabbing them on her paws and plastering them on Cardinalblaze's wounds. Stormver 02:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit flattened his ears, letting out a warning growl, as he didn't trust the she-cat who had looked like she was going to kill his mother earlier. "I ain't leaving, you're not trustworthy!" Before he knew it, he was off the ground, being carried by the massive Hiddenshade.Silverstar 02:35, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow narrowed her eyes at Stormkit, knowing he didn't trust her. "Don't doubt my judgment," she muttered. She silently thanked Hiddenshade for taking the hostile kit away. She was dealing with enough problems already. Stormver 02:39, January 29, 2015 (UTC) (He's not hostile, simply protective, loyal, and caring.) Stormkit thrashed in Hiddenshade's jaws, growling and snarling every here-and-there, trying to race off to protect his mother once placed on the ground.Silverstar 02:41, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit trembled at her words. "Daddy, is mommy gonna be okay?" She squeaked, pushing her head onto Birchtails massive pelt. Birchtail felt a warmth of love flood through. Dear StarClan, please let Cardinalblaze be okay! Flamestar 22 22:46, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit, hurtling past, stopped in her tracks. She took a leap and landed on Stormkit's back. "Your mother will be fine!" She yowled at him. --- Stormwillow sighed, exhausted. She yawned, watching over Cardinalblaze like a hawk. She suddenly thought about what would happen if Cardinalblaze were to die. I can't take eight kits! Stormver 22:49, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Blade inched his claws forward, fixating his gaze on the kits. He prowled forward, letting out an amused smirk. He was going to enjoy this pain. Birchtail, limping past his kits, licked Emberkit on the ear. "She'll be fine, she is strong, and is a FlameClan cat." Flamestar 22 22:54, January 29, 2015 (UTC) "Get off of me!" Stormkit growled at Wolfkit, easily pushing her off as he watched his mother's breathing slow.---- Hiddenshade gently placed a paw on the Tom kit to calm him.-'Silverstar' 01:08, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong flicked her ears, she could of sworn she heard something. "Stormkit, stay close to me." She orders firmly, scooting the kits near the dens. "Now. Don't go off, I heard something." She muttered to the kits, glancing around. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:19, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit scuttled back over to Hiddenshade feeling much more safe with the massive, well-muscled Tom. "I'd rather be with Hiddenshade and my sis..." Muttered Stormkit, sitting close to Hiddenshade and little Scarletkit. Scarletkit pressed close to the warrior, watching her mother with wide eyes as she hid in Hiddenshade's black-and-silver fur.Silverstar 01:27, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong shrugged, feeling a pain come over her chest. She nods, looking towards some bushes. "I'll go hunt then." She meows quietly, her tail flicking as she headed towards the unseen cat, Blade. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:39, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade watched over his friends' kits, frowning as he hoped that he hadn't hurt Lilysong's feelings.Silverstar 01:51, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar twitched her tail with agony. "Cats of FlameClan!" She began. "It has come to my conclusion that Willowpaw has been left without a mentor for some time now," She meowed. She leapt off, placing her tail on Willowpaws shoulder. "Hiddenshade, I would like you to mentor young Willowpaw. Pass down all that you know to him," Nodding, she licked the apprentice on the ear. Birchtail sat in the Medicine Den quietly, swishing his tail with anticipation, and pacing around. "Will she be okay? Is she hurt?" Flamestar 22 13:10, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade gently touched his nose to his new apprentice's before stepping back with a look of pride as he gazed down at his new companion. His very first apprentice, how exciting!---- Cardinalblaze groaned in pain, her wounds continuing to burn with pain.Silverstar 01:19, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Will she be okay?" Birchtail repeated, flattening his ears in worry. He paced around once more, swishing his tail. Flamestar nodded, leaping off the FlameRock. She yawned, her wounds from Falconstripe still burning with brutal scars. Flamestar 22 01:22, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit tackled Scarletkit, growling playfully as he batted at his sister's ears. Meanwhile, Hiddenshade watched the two, as he was currently their babysitter. The tom was itching for a good hunt though, hoping the kits would soon sleep.Silverstar 01:30, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ((Okay, Frostleaf is starting to annoying Birchtail XD)) Birchtail sighed, twitching his tail impatiently. Flamestar 22 01:36, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:Archives